Max Steel: Team Turbo
Max Steel: Team Turbo (alternatively titled as Team Turbo Part One and Team Turbo Part Two) is the first movie released in 2016, focusing in an alliance of Max Steel's villains. As the first movie of 2016, it introduced a totally new animation produced by Arc Productions, which also provided the animation to other movies and series made by Mattel. The movie was released in March 18, 2016 in Latin America. It was directed by Sam Chou, produced by Vera M. Hourani and Rob David, written by Rob David and Rich Fogel. In UK, the movie was transmitted by CITV over two days, being them March 22 and 23. The movie was divided into two episodes, each containing around 22 minutes. Several days later, the movie was available online but only for UK viewers. Nonetheless, it was later on removed. Synopsis Max and Steel face their greatest challenge ever! When Max’s greatest enemies unite to take down N-Tek and conquer Copper Canyon, Max and Steel realize that they can’t save the day on their own. It’s time to form a new team of heroes with Tempestra, La Fiera, and C.Y.T.R.O. – TEAM TURBO! Plot Prior to the movie take place, Mortum somehow managed to attack N-Tek's Daedelus Platform by hacking its systems. The movie starts with Berto waking up and Jefferson Smith asking for his help. After he gets up, he checks the systems and discover they were hacked by someone. Meanwhile, Jim was commanding to other Soldiers to evacuate the ship, until a Mortum suddenly appears and says he would be their villain. Jim commands to the other soldiers attack him, but Mortum activate a shield and later discharge a strong wave of energy that knocks down everyone. Shortly after, Jim wakes up and activates his Connect-Tek sword and attacks Mortum. He runs towards Jim's direction and they start to fight, but Mortum was a way faster and eventually knocked down Jim by punching him and throwing him away. While Jim was lying on the ground, Mortum was observing him and saying that in minutes the ship would crash and N-Tek wouldn't offer anything to the world anymore. Jefferson tries to stop the villain by hitting his back with a screwdriver, but he is thrown in the wall by him. Jim then wakes up and attacks Mortum, but he quickly grabs the blade of the Connect-Tek sword and uses his energy to destroy the blade into pieces. Mortum then punches Jim's stomach and grabs his shoulder and with a menacing look, demands the Connect-Tek, but Jim denies and says they rather die than give it to him. Mortum throws Jim and uses his powers to levitate the agents and teleport them from the ship. Cast *Andrew Francis as Max, Toxzon, Fire Elementor, Air Elementor *Sam Vincent as Steel, Berto *Lili Beaudoin as Rayne/Molly *Adrian Petriw as Alex *Colin Murdock as C.Y.T.R.O. *Brian Drummond as Water Elementor, Earth Elementor, Extroyer, Lord Nexus *Scott McNeil as Professor Mortum *Trevor Devall as Jim McGrath, Metal Elementor Events Continuity *The movie takes place in future, specifically 2 years after the events of Max Steel: Maximum Morphos. Noteworthy events *The Connect-Tek device is introduced and it was the responsible of giving origin to Max's Team Turbo. After a battle against Max, Mortum manages to escape with the Connect-Tek, but he realises that it was damaged and he is ultimately infused with the device, returning as the main antagonist of the sequel, Team Turbo Fusion-Tek. *C.Y.T.R.O. is gifted by Berto with artificial intelligence. *Tempestra and La Fiera are introduced and Max creates a team known as Team Turbo. *This film marks the last time where N-Tek and its agents are seen. Errors * Commander Forge Ferrus appears with his normal arm instead of his robotic arm in the beginning of the film. *When C.Y.T.R.O. indificates Steel, he refers him as "Aksteel X337" instead of X3'77'. *The top of Mortum's armor doesn't appears when Max and his team invades his hideout. * Mortum's coat pass through his chest after he knocks down Jim in the beginning of the movie. Same thing happens in the end of the movie when Mortum tries to contain the power of the Connect-Tek while it was overloading. *After Max and his team are defeated, Fire Elementor appears holding the Connect-Tek, but in the next scene, Metallak appears holding it. *After La Fiera transforms into Turbo Tiger Mode, Tempestra appears in the front and he suddenly disappears. Toy Line :See also: Max Steel: Team Turbo (Toy Line). To promote the film, Mattel released few figures of the characters on the film, with each box containing the logo of the film, the members of Team Turbo, and the red coloration seen in every box. There was also a small part featuring "from the movie!". In the mid of 2015, Mattel confirmed its presence in the 2015 edition of the CCXP - Comic Con Experience, the largest convention about pop culture on Latin America made on São Paulo, Brazilhttp://omelete.uol.com.br/games/noticia/ccxp-mattel-estara-na-comic-con-experience-2015/ (in portuguese). Max Steel was present on the Comic Con Experience, featuring six showcases with hexagonal shape showing the figures from the 2016 toyline. La Fiera's two figures were shown and there was a special showcase featuring only Vertical Lift off Max and Mega Morphos. There was also a panel where people could take pictures with a giant image of Morphos. maxsteelcomicconxp2015.jpg maxsteelcomicconxp20152.jpg Production The movie started to be produced on the mid of 2015, specifically on October. The movie was confirmed alongside with Team Turbo Fusion-Tek when Mattel confirmed its content for 2016. In October 28, 2015, the "Ammo Creative" uploaded the first promotional trailer of Max Steel: Team Turbo, narrated by Andrew Francis and also featuring the voices of Lili Beaudoin for Rayne and Adrian Petriw for Alex. The trailer showed the whole Team Turbo alongside with their modes and the plot of the movie. The trailer didn't featured the final animation, being only some sketches of Team Turbo (and finished art for the villains) that suffered some changes in terms of design. Curiously, the trailer didn't showed Mortum (which had the important role of creating the alliance with the villains to steal the Connect-Tek) and only stated that Max's deadliest villains made an alliance to eliminate N-Tek and conquer Copper Canyon. In December, four TV spots of the 2016 toyline were made, with one of them being based in one of the scenes of the movie (specifically the battle of Max against Extroyer).https://vimeo.com/161076218 In February 28, Sam Chou, the director of the film, released a short teaser of the film featuring the finished animation and dub.https://vimeo.com/157051039 Trivia *It was the first movie animated by Arc Productions, due to the fact that Nerd Corps Entertainment was bought by DHX Media. The company also animated other shows of Mattel, like Barbie. *A new character known as Lord Nexus was accidentally inserted in the credits, which could be considered as a early cameo. **Nexus debuts in Turbo-Charged as a mysterious character behind the Nexus legion. *A sample of Nicole Oliver's voice shouting "Berto!" was used in the beginning of the film. *The film was released in DVD format in 2017 alongside with few toys. *By the mid of 2016, the film was divided into parts containing 2-3 minutes and was available in the Official Website. Each week, two or three parts were released. References External Links *Sam Chou and his experience with Max Steel and Arc Productions Category:Movies